Superjail! Grand Prix
Superjail! Grand Prix is the ninth episode of Superjail! season 2. Although it was produced tenth in line, it is not intended to be seen in that order or as the season finale. It is an homage to the '60s cartoon Wacky Races. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence The Italian racing champion Franco wins another race, but Jacknife is discovered getting drunk and urinating inside his trophy. Franco becomes angered and tackles Jacknife, but Jailbot bursts out of the trophy. Jacknife laughs, but is beaten up in a quick "K.O" by the robot, who carries both him and Franco off into the sky. Main Story Jared (with an unenthusiastic Alice at his side) introduces the Superjail Grand Prix, an annual racing competition where the winner gets to go free, as long as The Warden doesn't beat them to the finish line. The Warden drives through the auto shop, to the boos of the inmates. He enters his garage and asks Jailbot if he has the final components to the Wardenmobile. Jailbot ejects Jacknife and Franco, the latter confused about where he's been taken. The Warden introduces himself, and says that Franco has a job to do. Jared meanwhile, mentions that Lord Stingray's vehicle is likely to win, and asks Alice for her opinion, though she doesn't know. The Warden convinces Franco to be his ringer, stating that he would get victory while Franco would get freedom. He then opens the trunk to reveal cigarettes to try to convince him further, but then realizes it's time for Franco to get a wardrobe change. Jailbot strips him and dresses him in a uniform identical to the Warden's, then rips off his moustache. France becomes offended at his moustache being gone, but the two are interrupted by a knock at the garage. The Warden hides in his car while Lord Stingray and his henchmen enter. Believing Franco to be the Warden, Stingray taunts him about the race and then spits on the car, then leaves. Franco decides that he'll shame Stingray on the racetrack, to the joy of the Warden. The racers line up on the track. Ash is the first to take the lead at the signal, but he loses control and crashes into a wall. A bus full of inmates speeds by, but Ash's car explodes, causing them to burn up as well. Their bodies are then run over by other racers. Lord Stingray fires blasts at other vehicles, causing them to crash and burn. He narrowly misses Franco, who dodges. The Warden pops out of the backseat to congratulate him, but both start to argue over the race. The Warden warns him to watch the road, and they wind up avoiding several traps that decimate other cars (while Stingray destroys the traps with his lasers). Franco finds the track ridiculous, but Warden then warns him to avoid the tunnels that are factors of 7, such as 14, 21, 28, 35, and 42. The tunnels are revealed to be deathtraps for the cars that enter them. The other cars drive through the series of tunnels into the cell halls at the jail, running down other inmates as they drive along. One inmate stabs another to take his car, but winds up impaled by a spike on another vehicle, which crashes into a wall. Jared continues narrating the race, but becomes irritated when he sees the cars racing through his office as the next stop. The cars drive through another series of tunnels into a giant kitchen, where giant foods and cooking devices smash them up. The talking vegetables decide to drive a "Fresh Produce" truck, but are mowed down by the inmate bus. They realize the zucchini has been smashed, but a fiery explosion occurs and sends the burning carrot flying into a direction sign, which is switched around by one of Lord Stingray's henchmen. He congratulates them, and rides off into a different route. The Warden suddenly realizes that the turn they've taken isn't on the course, and that it leads into "The Loafer", a giant meat grinder. Racing cars become smashed up, while one driver has his skeleton pulled out through his mouth. Jared comments that now he knows what's for dinner, as the inmates are all ground up into bloody pulps. The Warden and Franco ride through another room filled with slop (being collected by the lunch-ladies), and the Warden realizes that the detour must have been Stingray's doing. The Twins suddenly appear in a video game-themed course, as Jared comments on the "double dose of trouble" arriving. They smash their "Chaos Orbs" into a car, but the first Twin becomes disappointed at getting "human juice" all over his. His brother replies that it makes a fine racing stripe, to which he cheers up and agrees. Elsewhere, Jean and Paul drive their monster truck over other inmates' vehicles. Paul becomes excited at the idea of winning their freedom, but the two then wind up arguing over the idea of a baby. Paul then reminds Jean that the last man who laughed at him him got his penis cut off and shoved in his slit throat. The inmates are next shown racing through a course that consists of giant rat tubes, complete with giant rats (that one manages to ride off on). The following course consists of dinosaurs with guns for heads, which shoot lasers at the vehicles. Lord Stingray notices the Wardenmobile advancing and lassos one of the dinosaurs, directing it to shoot at the other car, though he misses. Franco continues to find the race to be crazy, as they drive into the "Amoeba World", where giant amoebas swallow vehicles up. The Warden gets Franco to hit a yellow button on the car, which causes it to be covered by a giant condom. Lord Stingray's vehicle races through a desert with robot spiders, while Jared comments that his odds are looking strong. Stingray sees the Wardenmobile yet again, and ejects a stingray-shaped robot to latch on to the vehicle. Franco is forced to take a pit-stop, for Jailbot to fix the car up. The Warden pops out of the back, only to find Franco seated at a table and eating pasta in the middle of the desert. France explains that racers live, love, and die on the track. Jailbot then opens up to reveal that he's brought Franco's illegitimate children, to the irritation of the Warden. The other racers ride through another course, filled with talking trees and flowers, but wind up felled by traps. An ice cream truck skids to a stop, and the bald perverted inmate pops out. He offers a woodland creature "candy" and is promptly mauled to death. At the same time, Paul has left his truck in anger while Jean tries to apologize and get him to come back in. Paul refuses, as other cars crash around them. Jean winds up pushing Paul out of the way of an oncoming truck, and the two make up. The vehicles then drive through the "Acid Swamp" course, described by Alice to be nastier than the Level C bathrooms. One racer attempts to drive through the swamp but is dissolved by the acids. The Wardenmobile and the Stinger skim through the acid, but the Warden becomes irritated by Franco's smoking and orders him to hold the cigarette out of the car. Franco goes to do so, but immediately winds up with his arms bitten off by a swamp monster. The Wardenmobile crashes into a tree, and Lord Stingray appears on a video screen to mock them. Franco despairs, his arm stumps bleeding profusely. He urges the Warden to finish the race, though the Warden points out that he can't drive and has to hire a ringer every year. Franco states that he'll learn with this year. On a rainbow course in an outer space dimension, Nicky crashes into another car, causing the driver to be ejected and run over by the other vehicles. The Warden drives his mobile, while Franco (stumps bandaged) encourages him to do what comes natural. The yellow button is pressed, causing a claw from the car to grab on to an asteroid. It pulls them forward, sending other cars crashing off the track. The Warden drives off a dead-end track and on to a lower one, smashing another racer in the process. They glide across the track, sending the other drivers falling. A group of inmates crash onto a moon. The Middle-Eastern inmate states that he still has a task to fulfill, and the others (including Jared) fear that he'll blow the truck up. However, he instead opens up his truck to reveal that it delivers falafel. The remaining cars are sent through a warp into another course, which sends them up the volcano. Jared then realizes that the Warden looks like he's winning. Alice comments that maybe he didn't hire a ringer, while Jared tries to quiet her. The Warden catches up with Lord Stingray, who becomes angered at seeing that they're tied so far. But suddenly, Jared catches notice of the Twins' Chaos Orbs advancing near the finish line and comments that it looks like they'll win. The Twins however, become bored with the race and hungry, deciding to teleport away to wage a "snack attack". Their Chaos Orbs are left behind and crash into the audience, killing several inmates and leaving a large burning gap in the arena. The Warden and Lord Stingray start to slap each other, each declaring that victory is theirs as they fall out of their vehicles. Franco falls along with them, frightened. The three get sucked through a series of tubes, which eject the Warden and Franco on to a platform. The Wardenmobile and the Stinger crash towards the finish line, appearing to end in a tie. Jacknife suddenly pops out of the back of the Wardenmobile as the "winner", smoking a bunch of the cigarettes. Jailbot shakes Jacknife and carries him off, while Jared despairs over his bookie (as he bet on Stingray). The Warden and Franco sit on the platform, as the latter coughs up blood. He comments that he always knew he would die if he lost a race, and that the Superjail Grand Prix has ruined him for any other. The Warden tells him not to think that way, but Franco urges the Warden to reach into his pocket. Franco's moustache is retrieved, and the other man says that it belongs to him now. The Warden tears up, while Franco says that he'll be going off to a "big racetrack in the sky". The Warden wonders if he means a nearby one, but Franco becomes annoyed, saying "no" before he collapses and dies (leaving the Warden to awkwardly hold his corpse). Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *Jacknife *The Twins *Jean and Paul *Lord Stingray and henchmen *Franco *Various other race participants Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: Joe Croson, Adam Modiano *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Dave McGrath *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Joe Cappabianca, Mike Carlo, Kevin Hand, Ian Miller, Jacob Ospa, Albert M. Pardo, Aleth Romanillos, Smo, James Sugrue, Paul Villeco *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Zan Czyzewski, Anneli Strassler, Kimberly Weiner, Gabe Pinto, Yanise Cabrera, Nancy Chung, Nigel Clark, Sara Ho, Jessica Honore, Justin Irizarry, Liat Koren, John Lee, Andrew Scherman, Greg Yagolnitzer *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan *Background Layout: Rafael Carrasco, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith, Daniel Guana *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Stephen Warbrick *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Pre-Production Coordinator: Dave Newberg *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski, Shannon Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *Lord Stingray: Eric Bauza *Paul, Middle-Eastern inmate, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *Cars shown at the Grand Prix include: **A car decorated in corpse parts, driven by the serial killer from Cold-Blooded. An inmate's body has also been nailed and tied to the hood. **'Funk in the Trunk', a tour bus driven by Jammin' Jimmy Jazz (from Combaticus). **'Hot Tub', a car made from a bathtub. **A metal, fist-shaped mobile. **'Log Jam', a pink monster truck driven by Jean and Paul. **A Bird car, driven by Gary. **'Smoking Hot', a red racecar driven by Ash. **'Purple Justice', aka the "Wardenmobile", driven by Warden (at first by Franco as his ringer). **'The Stinger', driven by Lord Stingray. **Two Chaos Orbs, each piloted by one of the Twins. **A bus carrying several inmates. **A pickup truck with the USA flag and the Confederate States flag dangling from the back. **An armored bus. **A rocket-shaped vehicle. **A giant hot dog-shaped vehicle reading "Sausage". *A "Log Jam" pun had previously been used in Ghosts, as the title of the magazine that Jean was reading. *Franco is shown to have his hands randomly back to pray, as he falls during Warden and Stingray's fight. This appears to have been a layout error or joke that carried over into the final product, as pointed out in the DVD commentaries by the animator James Sugrue. Differences between the animatic and aired episode *In the animatic, "Twin 1"'s first word is lip-synched to be "Poo". In the final animation, he does not move his mouth (which lead it to be misquoted as a "hmm"). *As the last two lines by the Twins didn't differentiate much in pitch, the lip-synch in the animatic interprets them as one full line spoken by "Twin 1". In the final product, the line is split up among them. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2